Red Snow: White Shadows
by The Inspectre
Summary: Late one night in the Xiao Long household, Ruby is left home alone with the entire place to herself. Naturally when such an opportunity is presented her vampiric lover happens to stop by for a moonlight rendezvous. What she has in store might be a little more than what the angelic brunette expects. A little extra piece set post-Red Snow. Highly recommend reading it first. Very M !
1. Sneak Attack

_Inspectre Online._

 _Yeah I know why you're here. I did say I'd write this at some point, just to give Red Snow a sweet epilogue and not a timeskip preview. That said popular opinion ended up being pre-timeskip (it'll be maybe a little while after the technical end, a year I guess) and make it 'special'. If you've read Blood-Red Like Roses you already know what might be coming. Except you know, less rape-y and more romance-y. That said things might get a liiiittle (possibly understating word there) wierd. But I mean y'all (by majority of the few replies I got) asked for it so caveat emptor. Also there's a surprise at the end and apologies in advance if this is shit. My second lemon writing._

 _Now without further ado, let's get frinky._

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Xiao Long household tonight. The occupants were all mostly out so not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. One of the former residents Yang Xiao Long and her wife Blake Belladonna now lived next door on account of wanting a bigger place for their two children and Weiss had chosen to go back to Atlas for the time being promising to visit when she could and saying that Ruby could always come visit her in return, leaving just her and the aunt and uncle who acted as her parents in the stead of her deceased ones. Oh and her corgi, Zwei. The vampiress had graciously out of the kindness of her heart given (practically forced) Ruby's sister-but-biological-cousin the money to rebuild the relatively adjacent and previously ruined Rose home and restore it to an even better condition than what it had been before. Blake was a long time friend of hers after all and she wanted her to be happy and to have a place open enough to manage her little rascals.

As for the fearsome swordswoman and the mighty powerhouse Raven and Taiyang they were currently away on a movie date to leave their adoptive daughter Ruby to guard the house, which when one was a half angel and half reaper celestial host with the powers of the fabled Archangel there really wasn't anything to it. Not that any of the surviving Crossbreaker vampires, if any, would dare try to face her again. Especially since their demon master Vortogk had been completely annihilated during her accidental incursion into the demon realm. There'd been not even whispers of retaliation after that little scenario.

So rather comfortably Ruby was laying in her bed upstairs, on her stomach with her legs kicking slowly up and down as she thumbed through the pages of a book while music played through a pair of headphones on her head. She was in her usual pajamas, strawberry printed white pants and a black tank top with a rose on the front. Even though she'd become something more than human, something ageless immortal, her body was surprisingly still aging. Very slowly. Differences were somewhat imperceptible unless one really knew what to look and measure for.

Bobbing her head to 'Rude Mood' by Stevie Ray Vaughan Ruby was lost in her own little land of imagination as her silver eyes darted over the pages, occasionally turning over to another while paddling her feet. The MP3 player sitting next to her was slightly out of her field of vision, perfectly just enough for some fiendish presence to start its tricks.. It would catch her by surprise but not startle her when the device switched to a different song seemingly at random.

 _"-you, the same way as myself. Fly high and touch the sky, you're the angel I adore! You're-"_

Raising an eyebrow she would take her attention away from the book to grab her MP3 player, looking at it for a few seconds before tabbing back over to another song in her playlist. Satisfied she then went back to her book, relaxing and settling back into her zone rather quickly. That was until..

 _"-trouble baby..-Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door.. ... ..."_

Okay this time her curiosity was piqued and Ruby would turn from the book entirely to pick up the MP3 player, looking it over to see if there was something wrong with it. Bluetooth was off.. What the heck was its deal? After a minute or so of fondling it and going through its settings she tossed it back down on the bed and sighed, trying to ease back into her routine. Several minutes later though it'd strike again.

 _-"those eyes, are tantalizing openly. Inviting me to get close to you, can't help myself. There's fascination-"_

Now that did it. Whirling around into a sitting position Ruby looked all around the dimly lit room as if she knew something was in there with her. She couldn't see an aura of anything but she felt it.. Her gray feathery wings, currently shrunken down to half their normal size which was something she learned to do a little while after getting them, would twitch a bit. ..Yet nothing happened.

"... ..Not funny." Ruby mumbled to herself before twisting to pick up her book which was now upside down and on a different page to her dismay. Scoffing she tried flipping back to where she thought she had left off to find a shadowy outline of a hand pointing upwards inside the book. Up?

In a temporary fit of gullibility or perhaps just reflex her eyes flicked upwards, just in time to catch something falling towards her from a black hole in the ceiling. Her wrists were bound by a strong grip and arms held out beside her, glistening white fangs poised to strike at her neck as a female figure pushed her body down into the bed. Then.. They nipped. Those fangs retracted into the female's mouth as her lips came together for gentle kisses on Ruby's neck.

"*sigh* C'mon Weiss. Can't you use the front door like a normal person?"

"Ruby, you have angel wings and crosses on your face. I don't think you should be talking about normal."

As the vampiress sat upright she let go of Ruby's arms with a smile, sitting on top of the girl as she placed her hands in her lap. Unlike the angel she hadn't changed a bit. Her long snowy hair was still up in a ponytail, slender frame wrapped by a silvery white backless dress that she wore when disguised in the public eye. Speaking of eyes, because of the way her heterochromatic blue/white and red/black ones met Ruby's own silver shining ones Weiss almost found herself becoming lost in them. Slowly she leaned back down, her hands sliding up Ruby's sides and around to her upper back. The brunette reciprocated, linking her arms around her neck as they closed in for an actual kiss. The supple softness of her lips, the warmth.. She had missed it too much.

"How long are you here for?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence that her headphones were just barely touching upon as they played from beside a pillow due to having been knocked off.

"For at least tonight, but I'm hoping father will let me stay for longer."

"Why don't you just come live with me? I already asked my parents. They said they wouldn't mind. I mean.. If you'd be comfortable in this kind of place." Ruby asked with a laugh, talking of how Weiss would practically be living with vampire killers and a monster hunter.

"You know I have a lot to do back home.. Between the Crossbreakers Vortogk didn't have possessed following the reformation and trying to smooth out the political work of what happened.. Things have been a little hectic and I was kind of a big part of it. You on the other hand don't need to get caught up in my messes."

"Well your messes are my messes too and- Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

"Something much more tasty than that my little rose.."

"Little? I think I'm catching up actually." She said in a playful tone. At this Weiss would frown and then lean up again to say something about how she didn't need to get any bigger. Not unless she wanted to look like Yang. "What's wrong with my sis? ..Don't tell me you're jealous 'cause she's got-" Ruby cut off as Weiss put a finger to her lips.

"Shush. I came here to spend quality time with my girlfriend, and if you behave I might have a surprise for you.."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ruby asked. The vampiress delayed her response to bend back down once more and place both her hands on Ruby's collar, tugging a bit to get her slightly off of the bed and give her another kiss.

"Wait and see. Right now though, I want something from you.."

"Is that all you came for?" Ruby asked playfully, propping herself up with her elbows as she returned the kiss with one of her own. Again Weiss' arms snaked around her back as Ruby's came up to her cheeks and through her hair before she then moved to a more upright position for the two of them. Her fingers found the band holding those snow white tresses in place and would twirl around to pull them free. How she loved the way Weiss looked with her hair down..

'Of course not' was her reply when they parted, but she was feeling a little bit.. In the mood. Just being around the angel almost intoxicated her at times. Maybe it was the way she smelled so enticing, or perhaps the almost divine radiance her form gave off to her mismatched eyes. Maybe it was because it had been a while since they were last together like this but they both knew the house was empty right now and was going to be for quite some time..

With a coy grin Ruby's hands continued to run through her silky smooth locks, taking in the sweet but subtle scent of peppermint coming from the other female's hair as Weiss slid her lips from Ruby's and ghosted them along her jawline, slowly aiming for her neck. Right to that sweet spot where the pulse of her lifeforce was strongest. Her tongue slid out to caress her skin, feeling the pumping of her carotid artery and causing her to twitch a little bit with a giggle.

"Cut that out, that tickles! You're-oh _god.."_ She spasmed slightly as this time Weiss bit her for real. The second her fangs sunk in they started to spread a euphoric feeling through her upper body and then the lower. Rather than guzzle she slowly sipped at Ruby's blood, not aiming to really drain her and instead prolong the heightened sensitivity the experience would bring as she started to reach down and slide her hands up underneath the black top. Though first she would glaze over her stomach just for a bit of teasing.

As those fingers reached the bottom of those perky breasts they'd slowly make their way over, Weiss deliberately rubbing her middle fingers over their sensitive nubs. When her hands finally held the fullness of Ruby's breasts they then squeezed. She did so softly the first few times and then a bit more roughly as she went on. The angel girl gasped lightly from the amplified feeling because of the effect of Weiss' feeding. Pleasure was accumulating inside as the digits groping her adjusted to catch her nipples between their base and second knuckles. They pinched and ground them between the bone in between alternating kneading motions, not hard enough to hurt but enough to elicit a good response from her as that feeling intensified. Finally after a few minutes of this administration, during which Ruby was constantly and unintentionally pushing herself into Weiss, she seized up and let out a shuddering gasp that was more air than tone of voice.

Feeling her shake the vampiress immediately paused for a second and then retracted her fangs to release both her bite and her grip before putting just a bit of distance between them. Or tried to but her girlfriend was clinging onto her a little too tightly in the aftermath of her experience. "Did.. Did you just-"

"Quiet you.. It felt.. Really good okay..?"

Weiss couldn't restrain a small amused snort and a slight grin as Ruby turned red, pouting at her from embarrassment whilst trying to make her breathing not so obvious.

"I bet it did but I didn't expect that to happen. I was just trying to get you warmed up. Guess I'm getting better huh?"

"M-Maybe.."

"Well then, if you're ready why don't we get to the fun part..?" Weiss asked with a seductive tone, a shadow casting over her face as she smiled sweetly and held Ruby by her forearms before pushing her back down onto the bed. Just before she could get started however the angel turned the figurative tables, and her literal person when she moved and instead grabbed Weiss' arms and swapped their positions. Now Ruby was on top and Weiss on the bottom, their frown and smile also exchanged as something began to shine. In a second golden manacles of light bound the vampiress where Ruby had been holding. The same kind of material formed chains that were phased through the headboard to become unmoving. Upon finding herself shackled and a quick test proving her restraints to be unbreakable without destroying the bed Weiss sported a rather insincere scowl.

"And just what are you not so innocently planning?" Was asked when she took note of the mischievous grin her girlfriend was displaying.

"Planning? I'm not planning anything. What makes you think I'm planning something?" As if she didn't know exactly what it was and that her clearly obvious denial was an effortless attempt to hide it.

"Nice try but I think you're lying."

"Payback." Ruby answered, her grin spreading a little wider and becoming a bit more plot-y scheme-y. ..That didn't bode well. What did she mean by- Oh. Oh _that._ After realizing with 99% certainty what she was referring to Weiss' scowl fell to something more downcast as she let out a sigh.

"Look, Ruby.. I thought that was in the past. I'm really sorry about that, and if I could go back in time-"

"Shush. I'm not upset about that anymore. That is so buried. ..Doesn't mean I don't want to try a little role reversal though."

Weiss first looked shocked and then a little apprehensive at the prospect. Ruby being in charge and having total control of the bedroom? Not that she was unwilling but the very idea.. Before she could contemplate it further Ruby continued.

"I mean I wouldn't be that rough and if you ever wanna stop we can set a safeword for this too. ..Unless you're that opposed to it. I just thought maybe we could uh.. Spice things up. You're always the dominant one so y'know.. Figured it'd be fun to try something different.."

Watching the way the suddenly disappointed brunette scratched at the top of her head with a finger and looked aside Weiss felt a tiny bit guilty. Though her inner vampire wasn't too keen for the idea it would only be fair to let her have a turn, just this once. Maybe she'd actually like it. Probably not a whole lot but what could be the harm?

"... ... ..Fine." And that one word had stars glowing in those silver eyes.

"Really?!"

"On two conditions. One!" A finger was held up. ..Back behind her head since she couldn't exactly bring it in front. "It stops if and when I say so. Two!" A second one joined the first. "I am so not calling you master or mistress or anything like that. I refuse."

"Oh pfft. I don't mean it like that. I just wanna be the dominant one for once. Not that I don't like the way we've been doing things, I just wanted to experiment a little. You're not against it are you?"

"..Maybe somewhat but I suppose I'll let you do as you please if it makes you happy."

Ruby smiled, giggling and giving Weiss thanks and another kiss before trailing a finger down her front. Oh she had some ideas in store already..

"You won't regret it. I'll make sure of that. IF you behave.."

"Oh ha ha. Before you get started, when in the world did you learn this and why..?" The white haired girl shook her bindings with a raised eyebrow. Why WOULD Ruby know a spell like this?

"Huh? Oh. The cuffs? Actually I discovered it by accident, like most of the spells I have now. It's like the voice inside taught it to me one day while I was training. ..Not for what you're thinking, perv." Came a rather casual answer.

"D-Don't confuse me for your sister, and inner voice? ..So which Ruby am I speaking to now and did she take her medication?"

"Oh. Ha. Ha." Echo, echo... "You know what I mean. So, u-umm.. You ready?"

With a complacent shrug Weiss then gave her a soft smile. "I suppose. Do your worst." She said rather playfully. Then as Ruby started reaching for her she paused, blinking a few times. This caused a bit of confusion until she realized the girl had meant to go and strip her of her clothing but that'd be difficult with those manacles on.. Rolling her eyes a blanket of shadow would cover her from neck to toe, doing most of the work itself but leaving her in rather enthralling undergarments as the dress appeared to vanish from within. Upon fading they revealed Weiss to now be wearing a lacy white and ice blue crochet bra with snowflakes worked in, the panties made of the same but without the designs.

Needless to say the almost entirely uncovered beauty took Ruby's breath away even though this would hardly be the first time she'd seen it. That unmarred silhouette of pale skin only matched by the splayed strands of pure white hair underneath her.. It made her pink-cheeked, the other female becoming the same as they both giggled. Despite her minor reluctance to be put in that kind of position Weiss was honestly eager to see what might be lurking in the recesses of the angel's mind. Ruby might want to be the big boss for tonight but was she capable of it? Perhaps because of how they routinely did things Weiss couldn't imagine but then again it wouldn't be the first time something surprised her.

With the brunette straddling the vampiress' stomach she reached down, hands gracing her waist and sides before sneaking back for the clip of her bra. It was undone rather easily and opened so she could pull away the garment and toss it aside. This would be fun..

Just like Weiss had done to her she trailed kisses down her neck, slowly continuing down towards her admittedly smaller breasts before planting one between them. Her fingers found exactly what they were looking for and began to roll them, occasionally pinching and pulling.

"If you think you'll get a rise out of me with that you're sorely mistaken.."

"Oh hush, I'm just getting started. Besides, maybe if I massage them a little they'll get bigger."

That put a scowl on Weiss' face. How lucky she was that those restraints were physically holding her back or she would have toppled Ruby and done something horrible. Like.. Tickle her? She didn't know what she'd do but that had been just a bit of a low blow for the self-conscious vampiress.

Her train of thought slipped when she then felt something hard on one of her nipples, picking her head up to see that Ruby had paced back to gently nibble on it. Not hard but not softly either the same way she'd done earlier. She kept one hand over the other breast at all times, groping and thumbing over the tip while her tongue and teeth worked its twin. Even with Weiss' claim it was hard to deny it was starting to feel a little good..

Eventually Ruby rose, moving back a little bit more on her knees as she brought her fingertips down to each side of her girlfriend's waist. Again she would bend over, happily trailing over her body wherever she could reach before getting to her main objective. She wouldn't start right away but instead giggle and start kissing along her stomach, her waist, her pelvis, flicking out her tongue to draw it up the lengths of the inside of her thighs. The girl was deliberately being slow and teasing and it was starting to drive her crazy. Weiss wasn't used to foreplay like this and it showed in the way she squirmed with Ruby's every touch.

Her fingers finally moved to hook into the sides of those brightly colored panties, in another intentional effort to tease sliding them down with short tugs. When her breath rolled over the exposed folds of her sex Weiss squirmed again, grimacing just a bit. This couldn't be anything but torture! At least for her since she could tell that not-so-innocent angel was enjoying every second of this. She knew Weiss was more used to a faster pace that she set herself rather than the tantric process that was being carried out now and was probably doing it for some of that payback she mentioned. Finally that last obstruction would come off and be tossed past its comrade, Ruby grinning like a cat as she placed her hands on Weiss' knees.

"You ready?"

"Tch. You excel at wasting time.."

"Well why don't you.. _'Suck'_ it up, buttercup?"

"I swear you are so much like your sist-Ah!"

She gasped, feeling Ruby plant a kiss just right where she needed it after sliding her hands from her kneecaps to her upper thighs. She felt the tip of her tongue probe but not pierce the opening, instead dragging it up the middle of her slit and over that much more sensitive bud. Again with the kisses, the playful prodding and experimentation, all delaying the inevitable release she wanted.

Ruby kept this up for a good while, tracing her tongue along her slicking lips and around the place Weiss wanted it the most. Sometimes she'd give her just a little tap or a poke before moving away while jumping back up to her clit. Several times over the constitution of the headboard was tested, Weiss wriggling about and trying to stifle moans and gasps of her building pleasure. No amount of willpower she possessed would let her hold back when Ruby finally dived in to thrust her tongue into her now practically soaked hole. She let out a sharp cry and her back arched slightly, pulling herself up a bit by the tautness of the chains before laying back down. What in the world had that been?

The white-haired vampire didn't have time to contemplate as her heart started racing, that tongue doing an excellent job of displacing her focus as it swirled around inside her. Ruby's thumbs helped spread her apart and rub her up and down to contribute. She'd retract her tongue and set it to work again on Weiss' clit afterwards to play with it with her fingers as well. All of this was driving Weiss figuratively and almost literally up the wall if not for her chains, her voice coming out in cries that were sometimes muffled by closed lips and sometimes let out freely.

When she was finally getting to the limit of what she could take and trying to push herself further into Ruby's mouth the girl backed away to leave her a panting and incredibly turned on mess. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, sweat on her brow and her hair everywhere. All while the brunette was watching her with a smile.

"Ah.. What are you doing..?"

"Letting you enjoy yourself you big dummy. Are you not entertained?" She asked, holding her hands out at her sides. Ooh the nerve of-

"Hurry up.."

"Hmm. Nope."

Ruby popped the 'p' as she wagged a finger in Weiss' direction, instead choosing to reach down and slowly lift her tank top up. Zwei wasn't the only puppy in the house as she let her two out to play when she finally got it over her head and threw it aside. Then came the strawberry pants, Weiss noticing she wasn't wearing underwear of her own top or bottom. The latter were also a bit dark in a certain spot between the legs she noticed, all but confirming that her lover did in fact cum when she was toying with her breasts and feeding on her earlier.

"Somehow.. I'm having a hard time believing you're an angel, treating me like you're a devil.. I-Mmph!"

Ruby wouldn't be having any more of that as she slid back over Weiss, pressing their now fully naked bodies together with a deep kiss. The way their breasts pushed together and every inch of contact was like a sensual fire, making her hotter and wetter. She couldn't do anything being bound like this and while she still didn't like the idea of it she was currently very hard-pressed to deny it was effective, and felt _oh_ so _good.._

That tongue of hers, she didn't know how she was so good with it but even the way they made out and French-kissed was getting her off. Seconds, minutes, hours, her sense of time was lost in Ruby's embrace until she felt a hand move off of her back. A short few seconds later it had snuck between them to cup her sweet spot, rubbing her slowly with the palm and pressing in its fingers. Just like before she saw fit to drag things out, easily inserting just the fingertip to past the base of her nail before pulling out again and guiding it up between her lips. Again she would come to rest on her sensitive hard clit, a repeat method that continued to 'get a rise' out of the stubborn vampiress.

"Sto-o-op screwing around..!" Weiss shuddered, so very wanting for her to just give her what she wanted.

But she wouldn't. Not for a few more minutes. Not until she was satisfied. This lightly passive aggressive torment was a good way for her to get back at her girlfriend for all the other times she'd been in that position when they had sex. Which Ruby didn't terribly mind either but now that she had a taste of the power she found it rather nice. Not that they always did things dominant/submissive. Sometimes on less common occasions they just fucked for the pleasure or to blow off steam. Sometimes like on their little anniversaries they made sweet love after dinner or just basked in eachother's presences under candlelight, talking, cuddling, spooning..

This was one of those former times, not a quickie but a spur of the moment moment. Ruby would finally accede to Weiss' demanding and push in her middle finger, catching her by surprise and catching her breath as it elicited a loud moan that she felt on her lips. In a bit of a changeup she didn't start slow and instead kicked off with a steady rhythm, pumping back and forth about two times a second. Adding a second finger, then a minute later a third, Ruby could feel her walls clamping on her hand but she wouldn't stop. She'd keep going, picking up the pace and separating their lip lock so she could hear loud and clear all of Weiss' pleasure-filled vocalizations. They were even starting to get her own motor running again.

Her fingers were soaked in the vampiress' lustful secretions and it wouldn't take an expert in body language to guess that she was reaching her peak. The room was filled with echoing cries and throaty gasps, their caster's back arching as she tugged against the manacles. All of a sudden.. Nothing. The piston movements stopped. Once again Ruby was cruelly denying her that release.

"Hmm.. I guess I could keep going. If you ask nicely."

What.

"E-Excuse me..?" Weiss practically wheezed, teetering off of her sexual high.

"Just say please."

"Absolutely not..! That's-"

"Upupup, not part of the conditions Weiss." The 'angel' countered with a smirk and a held-up finger to her lips. One from the hand that wasn't sticky from her female juices.

"Ah.. Ha.. You.. Devil.. *gasp*... P-Please.." It burned in a different way when she made her beg like this. It burned even more when Ruby continued to toy with her.

"Hm? Can't hear yooou~"

"Please..!"

"Please what? You want some water?" For the love of-! Ooh she was gonna get it later..

"Please let me come!" Weiss yelled, jerking when Ruby started moving her fingers. They were still inside her, just not going at nearly the same speed they were previously.

"..Oh, you talkin' to me? I don't see anyone else in here, so you must be talking to me, right?"

"Fu- Please let me come Ruby!"

Her grin would be like looking in the Cheshire Cat's mirror as her hand went back into full speed and then some, striking as deep as she could and giving Weiss one of the biggest orgasms of her unlife. Pretty much everything she'd done herself or with her few other partners paled in comparison as she lost herself in ecstacy, begging the brunette not to stop as she let out a wail of pleasure. Or started to before she was cut off by a pair of lips sealing her own. Her back bent up as far as she could go, her vampiric strength causing the ends of her restraints inside the wood to crack it before they were ripped from the headboard and she plopped back on the bed. Ruby's eyes were wide in surprise at hearing the sounds of splintering wood, giving her girlfriend a few more pumps just to see her wriggle before withdrawing them. That climax had been too intense and left her hand a mess, one that she licked a little bit of to savor the vampiress' nectar before 'letting' Weiss have a taste as well.

Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she lay there in bliss. Everything up to that moment had been blown aside by the rush of euphoria and she had nearly whited out. Laying there nearly helpless her first concern when able to formulate coherent thoughts and perform proper motor functions was to check on Ruby. Those chains had come flying out rather swiftly and could have easily broken bones or smashed into her unprotected body. If they were still there anyway. As Ruby would explain, they were gone because she willed them away as soon as she heard something cracking.

"*giggle* Did that feel good? I told you you wouldn't regret it. Now it wasn't _that_ bad was it?"

Taking another breath she couldn't help but nod and smile. "That was.. Certainly different.."

"Sooo.." Ruby smiled sweetly. "Not done yet, feel like putting these back on? Maybe I should _stake_ them through the wall instead. What'cha think?" She asked, holding up another pair of glowing light manacles. Weiss would take one look at them and then tsk.

"Hmm, sorry Ruby but I think my answer would be.. Perhaps a little vulgar but how do some of those humans say? Go 'fuck' yourself."

"Alright now, there's no call for that kind of- Hey what the-?"

The angel meeped as a pair of something smacked each side of her ass simultaneously, grabbing and squeezing her cheeks. What was.. What. The. Hell.

Immediately sitting upright and looking over her shoulder revealed the shocking sight of another Ruby, albeit a shadow clone version. A solid shadow clone with jet black skin that had a strange purple-tinted outline to it and was just faintly translucent. Almost like a mannequin it had rather unmarked and sleek skin with several noticeable traits, a mouth of gapless triangular white teeth expressed in a slasher smile, aaand.. That was it. She however had no nose or eyes, none of the markings or wings, but she had all of her other physical characteristics matched. Height, frame, bust size.. Claws replaced her finger and toe nails. In addition it felt like she was packing something the real Ruby didn't have, prodding at her entrance before gliding up to a different hole..

"How.. What.."

"Looks like you're not the only one who's been developing perverted spells hmm?"

"I can use mine for fighting! That's just creepy!"

"Reap what you sow my little angel.." Weiss cooed, smirking as the shadow Ruby reached forward and cupped her original's breasts to give them a hearty squeeze. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed our little role reversal but I think I prefer things this way."

"Aww that's not fair." Ruby whined, pouting at her as Weiss extricated herself from underneath and leaned against the headboard.

"Life isn't fair, sometimes it comes back to bite you in the butt. Or do other things to it but I don't wish to be any more vulgar."

Ruby got the 'point' of what she meant as shadow Ruby took hold of her by the hips, that thing of hers slick with some manner of viscous substance that made its forced entry into her ass much less difficult than it would have been otherwise. She seized up, gritting her teeth a little as her new partner wormed her way in as far as she could with what felt like a half foot of.. Well it certainly wasn't a shadow tentacle.

In a scene not entirely never before seen Weiss made herself comfortable with a front row seat to the view of shadow Ruby bending her girlfriend over to her hands and knees, the dark phantom on its own knees before placing her hands back on her hips and beginning to withdraw. A warning glance from the vampiress made sure it didn't start on her too quickly and with careful motions allowed her to get used to the shape and sudden intrusion for a few seconds. When she was about halfway out the clone then drove it back home, making Ruby gasp again and clench fistfuls of sheets.

Soon her double was bucking its hips, thrusting in and out of her with a steady rhythm. Every movement made her rear jiggle and her breasts sway without any signs of making it easy for her. Its tenacity appeared to have a bit of a lesser limit though for just when Ruby was starting to feel good the motions stopped. Not because Weiss was trying to return the favor but it looked like the poor shadow was already about to blow. She was after all going in not oft explored and quite tight territory. Taking a few moments to breathe, perhaps an effect for realism or as a sign of her impending release, she'd start up again after moving onto Ruby's back in a doggy style position. That was when Ruby realized that Weiss might have been right about her being so much like her sister, at least in a certain regard when she felt two weights on her shoulders.

Just like a rutting mutt shadow Ruby was pounding away and pounding hard, hands placed atop the other's as she started tightening up. When her dark twin couldn't take it any more she let out a heavy groan/gasp that was more air than anything as if it didn't have a voice. Her grip tightened as several thick spurts of hot cum? shot out inside the angel, causing her to shiver. The two of them stayed in that position for a little while. Ruby could feel what was now undoubtedly some kind of penis twitching inside until it was removed, a bit of excess fluid dripping out onto the bed.

"That looked like it felt good. Too bad you couldn't hold on." Weiss said with a smile. She'd pulled together the pillows to make herself more comfortable, sliding her hand between her legs to watch and play with herself at the same time. Ruby tried to say something when she felt herself being pulled backwards. She let out a small shout of surprise as she was moved into a sitting position, wincing when her double's shaft rammed into her back door once more.

"Weeeeiss! Ooh..!"

"You had your fun, now let me have mine." The vampiress laughed over her muddled complaints. Now that was a nice scene. The shadow Ruby had her bouncing up and down on her lap, keeping Ruby spread open by way of holding her legs up and out by the undersides of her thighs as she kept impaling her on her six inch phallus. Both of them were panting and moving with giddy smiles on their faces, the one underneath reaching over with one hand to play with Ruby's pussy and help speed things along. With how her face was starting to contort into something that looked like but wasn't exactly an expression of pain she didn't have too much time left..

"D-Don't stop yet, k-keep going.. Almost..! God, aaaah~!" Ruby called out as she clammed up, feeling another hot stream of cum inside her. Bucking like a wild mare she rode out her twin's orgasm to hit her own, feeling like it was going to break her legs off with how hard it was gripping them. Those fingers dug into her tightly and then slackened leaving both of them to sit there in bliss. Ruby had her eyes closed, content to relax when she felt someone grab her chin and turn her head. Then she felt someone's tongue, very probably her shadow's, slide past her lips and into her mouth. Still using the free hand to finger her it was hard to refuse those escaping mmm's of pleasure, most of which were caught in their lustful make-out session.

"Wow.. That, is hot." She heard Weiss exclaim with a chuckle. Personally Ruby thought it was.. Well it was certainly kinky alright. Getting fucked by yourself, or rather a dark and slightly twisted version of yourself anyway. A little strange but at the same time doing that and being watched by her girlfriend.. It felt kind of wrong but in a good way. "I'm not done yet though, hmhmm.."

Not done yet? What else did she have in mind? That question would be answered as soon as she opened her half-lidded eyes and turned away from her shadow. Both of them would (somehow for the strange copy) turn quite red at what was in front of them. From spiraling black strands and wisps of darkness another almost mannequin-esque body formed, taller and more amply stacked than the two of them were. A growing sheet of onyx would split into a long and wild mane of hair that draped over its back as a.. 'Rod'.. Of intertwining shadows formed something thicker and a few inches longer than the tool shadow Ruby had on its pelvis.

"W-Weiss, I knew you had some unique fetishes but this.. I'm not sure.."

"The readers were warned."

"That's not what I meant!" Ruby sputtered as a black phantasmic apparition of Yang stood up on the bed, just at the right height to pace a hand on the back of her head. The angel was a bit intimidated by the size of her cock but going along with the flow would move forward, getting off of shadow Ruby's lap and back on her knees. Even though she knew it wasn't her sister it still felt really wierd. Though Weiss had been compliant with her desire to be on top, even just for a bit, so fair was fair. Plus, there was that confusing feeling in her stomach. Doing something bad, something taboo and the rush that came with it..

Her lips found the head, hands wrapped around the base of the shaft as she started to slide it into her mouth bit by bit and inch by inch. There was no way she could take the whole thing though without deepthroating it and that was very unlikely to happen. Slowly bobbing back and forth she started to suck, a small smile coming to shadow Yang's face that revealed similar teeth as the other's.

"Use your tongue more, and don't play with it. Grab ahold of it." Ruby really didn't need Weiss to tell her that.. But she did so anyway, moving a hand from the base to the center pumping it up and down with the movements of her head. Her tongue grazed against the underside and flicked off the tip right where it was most sensitive before she took it back into her mouth. All the while the hand on her head kept guiding her back and forth. Both her shadow and Weiss were watching and it embarrassed her a little bit for them to do so.

Shadow Yang seemed to have more stamina than the other did as it took her longer to reach her boiling point, unintentionally pushing herself deeper into Ruby's wet mouth. Her cock was slick with saliva and throbbing like it was ready to explode. Perhaps it was instinctual reflex but quickly she got ahold of Ruby's head with both hands, starting to take control by practically face-fucking the girl. Jamming more and more inside it turned into a forced deepthroat Ruby wasn't expecting and she would soon hunch over slightly, gushing cum into her mouth and throat. Ruby tried to swallow it all but it was just too much to take and she nearly gagged, shoving the phantom away and choking a little as she spat out bits of a dark substance that.. Wasn't actually cum, and certainly didn't taste like it. Or anything really.

"Sorry about that, guess she got a little out of hand." Weiss would call from the other side looking closer to make sure she was okay. Shadow Yang would pat her on the back to help and when Ruby looked up to tell her that she was fine they both smiled. "Alright then. Hope you're ready for the next round Ruby."

"Say what? Come on!"

"Oh lighten up. You're tougher than that. Besides I'm not hearing a no.. ..*giggle* You perverted little angel."

Ruby flushed red, even more as Weiss vocalized what was lurking in the back of her head somewhat accurately. What it would feel like to have her sister's- No, her shadow twin's thick hard penis inside her womanhood.. Could she even take it? Her stomach did a twist, reminding her that it was something she shouldn't be looking forward to but she was filled with a dark desire to find out. It didn't help that the phantom was now laying down and curling a forefinger towards herself in a 'come here' motion and inviting her to do so. Swallowing nervously Ruby made her way over, feeling all three sets of eyes on her. With a sudden lean shadow Yang was in her face mashing their lips together and entangling her tongue with Ruby's. God it felt so wrong and so right at the same time..

Flopping back on the bed she clapped her hands on the angel's sides to pull her back onto her lap. Cowgirl style was the way she wanted to do things so with a little bit of adjustment she was positioned directly underneath Ruby. Her strange shadow penis was still slippery with saliva and already at attention to deploy again. A deep breath was taken in preparation as Ruby parted her lips and straddled her partner proper, gulping when she pushed up a little and probed at her with a smirk. Using her hips as leverage shadow Yang would grin before trying to enter, meeting with some resistance.

"You have to ease into her, not force it." Came Weiss' voice from behind her. With a brief nod the 'blonde' would then press just a tad. Perhaps it would have been better if she'd loosened Ruby up with a bit of foreplay but oh well. Just a little.. Bit.. Of pressure.. Finally she broke in and slid a few inches inside the angel. Good lord she was tight! Wet but tight and only getting tighter as her interior clamped down like a fleshy venus flytrap. It almost made her shoot off on the spot.

The phantom wouldn't stop there though even with Ruby pleading for her to give her a few seconds to get used to her girth. Instead she would grit her teeth and buck up while pulling her down at the same time to fit another inch or two in, causing Ruby to let out a loud moan as she had a mini orgasm just from penetration. It wouldn't go any further until she loosened up some. Planting her feet into the bed and smiling again shadow Yang started moving, offering her hands for support as Ruby interlinked their and used them to push up and down.

Eventually bit by bit Ruby slid a little further down to eventually take almost the whole length of the double inside as she rose and fell, her breasts bobbing with the action. It was almost too much to bear. Every shove into her center ground against the entrance of her womb and caused her to moan and shake her hips. Even though the dark clone of her sister had more endurance than the other even she couldn't hold out for too much longer. Already her thrusts were starting to accelerate in frequency, hammering Ruby like a piston. A few minutes of this and she was about to ignite, convulsing with the need to release.

"Aah~! T-Take it out! Ah! Fu- Aaah~! C-Cumming!" Ruby yelled. This was gonna be a big one. Her pussy gripped shadow Yang like a vice to squeeze every drop of her femcum out as it came. The request was ignored as she kept slamming into her cervix before letting out an inhuman amount of black cum. Ruby let out a loud shout and a shuddering gasp as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. Her body would fall forward only to be caught in the other femme's arms when it finally gave out. All the while Weiss was sporting the most amused look.

"Oh my. Now that had to feel amazing. I'm a little jealous you get to be the center of attention.. Oh and don't worry. That's just liquid shadow matter, you're not going to get pregnant."

Suddenly something moved past Ruby liked a breeze and that something was her own shadow double, flying as an intangible shadow to reform on the other side of her. The position she took could only mean one thing and that thing was to drive right back into her ass with a long seamless shove, making her squeal a little.

"Ooh f-fuck.." She cursed, turning pink and clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Oooh Ruby said a bad word.. Perhaps this angel is starting to fall.."

"St-stop teasing meeEE!" The angel jerked. Both of the phantoms had started to move at the same time without really giving her a moment to recuperate. The sudden double penetration act had her holding on to the one below her like she would float away if she didn't. Continuing to keep up that wide grin shadow Yang took her hands in her own and guided them to her rather large breasts. It wasn't very long at all until Ruby started seizing up again with an imminent orgasm, bringing odd pink glowing patches akin to blushes on her partners' cheeks. 'Deeper', 'harder' she kept repeating with a wheeze. Theirs came after her own as she let out a scream of ecstasy, her oncoming tightness too much for either of them to bear as they let loose and filled both her holes to the brim with dark cum. All self-conscious thoughts of how slutty or depraved she probably looked went flying out the window as she collapsed on shadow Yang with a loopy smile.

"Ahhh.. Ha.."

"Out of breath? I suppose I can spare a moment." The vampiress said. Not that Ruby could really focus on her words or even hear them at the moment. "But this is where the real fun begins.."

That ominous giggle was hardly a flicker that only faintly registered before the phantom females joined in with eerily distorted but similar voices, shifting positions..

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

What number was this? Five? Fifteen? She couldn't even keep track any more. All she registered was that her sister's double was on top of her and spearing her with every inch of that rigid black tool. Her face was slovenly, loose with a dull blissful expression as shadow Yang kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. She could hear the wet noises it was making from the built up cum inside, some of it being squeezed out into the mess between their legs. More of it was sticking to her body in a multitude of places, her face and hair, her breasts, her hands, even her stomach and back.. The two doppelgangers had taken turns screwing Ruby to their nonexistent hearts' content while Weiss continued to observe, sometimes masturbating when she started feeling enticed again. Once more the angel felt herself climaxing, her partner being pushed to the brink with her and delivering another load inside her. The sheer overwhelming pleasure made her lock her legs across shadow Yang's back as she let out a loud groan, her face one big ahegao as her eyes rolled back and her tongue dangled out of her mouth.

"Aaaagh.. Sto.. Stop.. I'm gonna break.."

"What was that? Were you talking to me?" Weiss readjusted herself in her seat on shadow Ruby's lap. The two of them were watching Ruby and shadow Yang go at it this time around. That face her girlfriend was making was so delectable to her and she wondered if she could twist it further just to see how far the angel could fall tonight. "Hmm.. What should we try next? What do you think?" Weiss asked the one sitting under her.

"W-Weiss.. I can't.. Take any more.. Ha.. C-Carrot.."

Suddenly Weiss snapped her fingers. That was the codeword they always used when they did something like this. Or rather she did something like this. Ruby was the fly in her web during most of their more kinky encounters but there was a point where enough was enough and they set that word to keep things safe. Thus when it was uttered everything came to a swift stop. Yang's copy would move to give Ruby a quick peck on the lips with a rather normal smile before slowly pulling out. The purposefully action elicited a long gasp, and a pant as the tip popped free like a cork allowing pent up shadow matter to gush out and puddle under her thighs. Another snap of Weiss' fingers and suddenly both of the shadow clones and the 'mess' they made would fizzle and evaporate leaving the bed and Ruby's body relatively cleaner than it had been. Weiss' face would enter her vision once she'd had a few minutes to recover from the nonstop bombardment of pleasure she'd been practically forced to endure, looking a bit concerned.

"Hey. ..Hey. Ruby, are you alright? That wasn't too much was it?"

"I'm okay.. Just.. Whew. That was crazy.. I-"

"Shh.. Rest. We can talk in the morning. Right now you look exhausted and I'm a bit tired myself, coming all the way from Atlas."

"So you're staying the night..?"

Weiss pursed her lips, rolling her eyes around slowly before breaking into a soft smile. "Sure, why not."

Ruby's face had an even bigger one as she helped reorganize the bed and pillows, quickly swapping the sheets. Further activities for the night were reduced to light snuggling, kisses, and very small talk before they both descended into slumber.

 **...**

 **...**

..Warmth. It was coming from the girl nestled in her arms and from rays of sunshine coming through her window as she came back to the world of the living. Or conscious anyway. Of course the latter could have burnt her to ashes were she weakened and not under her special protection but since she wasn't and was it was a very nostalgic and refreshing change of pace to wake up basking in its glow as opposed to the permanent shadow of the Zahne castle. Though even the splendor of morning sunlight paled in comparison to the radiant beauty right in front of her that was breathing softly still in slumber.

Her sweet rose, her beautiful little angel.. Weiss didn't know how long she'd been staring but her reverie was broken when she felt something take her hand and squeeze it.

"Morning Weiss.."

"Heh.. Morning Ruby. Sleep well?"

"Of course, I had you here with me."

This put a pink glow on Weiss' cheeks and she smiled, giving Ruby a little kiss before nuzzling her nose against hers.

"You're staying for breakfast too right? My parents are probably home now and they usually start around 8 or so. Although today's a holiday so we can probably sleep in, cafe'll be closed."

"Oh my breakfast is already ready. It's a little to-go mix I really like.."

The brunette could tell what she meant even before she reached up to poke at her neck, giggling. "Well let me wake up first. Even though I could stay like this forever.. *yawn*"

"Forever huh..?" Weiss asked a little softly.

"Well I'm not dying any time soon. I could probably afford to rest here foooor I dunno, a couple decades? Graham said my aging is slowing to a crawl so it'll probably stop in a few years since angels are supposed to be immortal and all that."

"..."

"Too bad you're not gonna change any but that's a good thing. I mean I've seen some gnarly old vampires around that castle and- Weiss. You okay?"

She wasn't and had fallen silent, rising with a sigh to sit at the bedside with her hands in her lap fidgeting.

"Ruby.. We need to talk.."

The girl swallowed. That phrase almost never meant anything good. Looking at her back she threw the covers over and sat upright. "Listen, if it's about last night-"

"It's not that or about anything like that, I promise. Just.. Let me finish."

Still apprehensive Ruby nodded, propping herself up with a bit of an unsettled look on her face.

"..For.. For the longest time, and you know this, I've.. I was just like any other vampire. I fed on people without much discrimination. Sometimes I.. Toyed with them. I won't lie to you either, I've had partners. Blake and I, before we met you and your sister we used to 'mess around' on occasion. That was put to a stop the night I.. Anyway. Ruby.. I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I've never found someone that made me feel the way I do when I'm around you."

Those words eased her apprehension quite a bit and a smile replaced her frown, but she was still uncertain where this was going. Yet she listened patiently.

"At first I didn't know what was going on. I'd never felt this way about someone so why would I? That 'curse' I was under, my sister and brothers told me it was because I was in love but I couldn't believe it. When I finally accepted it.. I was still scared. Scared you would reject me, scared that if you accepted me that one day I would lose you. I mean, I'm not going to die for a very long time if I can help it but you.. You were just human. We would have a wonderful life together, something I'd always cherish, but you'd be gone one day and take my heart with you.."

Ruby understood. That was one of the inherent curses of being a vampire. Being forced to watch your mortal friends and loved ones come and go into your life. She'd had to stressfully come to terms with that herself when she realized she would outlive her sister, Blake, her aunt and uncle and her coworkers..

"Even so I was willing to confess. The night you died, I guess that was what I was trying to do. But things happened and I couldn't. You have no idea how much it hurt me inside to watch you go, trying to live without you. I can't even imagine what it would have been like after we'd been together.."

She started tearing up, the brunette embracing her from behind to assure her that everything was going to be okay. She was here and wasn't going to go anywhere else." "It's okay Weiss, don't cry. I promise nothing will ever push us apart. I won't let it."

"I'm.. Ruby.. ..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you. I've got your back."

Weiss blinked, then giggled and playfully pushed back while again muttering something about being just like her sister.

"That was entirely unintended I swear."

"Sure it was, you goof."

"It was! Now come on, let's go get breakfast. You may be able to live off my neck juice but I need fooood."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." Weiss called, catching Ruby's wrist as she tried to sneak off. The brunette sat back down grumbling about bacon before turning back to her. "Ruby.. ..Sorry, nerves. I.. What I'm trying to say is that you're special to me. You're very special, and I feel for you in a way that I have never in my life felt towards someone else."

"Well duh, that's why we're together."

"Right, but.. I want us to be more together than we are now."

Ruby's brow furrowed in slight confusion. More together? How could they be any closer than they already were? They slept with eachother, stayed in eachother's homes on occasion, the only thing they hadn't done is finally moved in together permanently.

The answer was revealed to her from the core of coalescing darkness that filled Weiss' hand as she turned to full face her, offering it with one hand while the other opened the top of the soft velvet box that darkness left behind when it dispersed. An awe-inspiring pure silver ring with a mesmerizing dark red ruby set in the center was inside and its meaning instantly clear.

"Ruby Rose.. Would.. Would you really be willing to spend the rest of eternity with me? Forever?"

The angel was shocked. Stunned. Flabbergasted, and many other words that would still fail to describe how utterly amazed at the scene before her. Weiss.. Just.. Weiss just proposed. To marry her!

Breaking into tears of joy she put her hands over her mouth, unable to prevent the escape of several sobs before she reached out and took the vampiress into a crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Weiss! Yes! Yes! I-I- I would!"

Weiss was beaming as was her girlfri-No. Her fiancée. They stayed with their arms around eachother, Ruby crying happily to the point where even the other female felt a few tears slip out before they parted. Only for Ruby to push into a deep, passionate kiss. Weiss returned it, angling her head slightly and pressing back. They'd separate once with her attempting to speak before she was kissed again. She hadn't been prepared and with a squeak they both tilted over the side of the bed and onto the floor, covers falling all over them and the ring plus box clattering off towards the wall.

"Oh crap I'm sorry Weiss! Are you okay?"

"Ruby you..! Yes I'm okay, but you can't just throw your weight on me like that." She huffed, blowing hair out of her face. Of course she couldn't stay mad at her, least of all in the current situation.

"Weight? What weight? I'm only like an inch shorter than you."

"You know what I mean you top heavy lummox." Weiss chuckled, poking one of her uncovered breasts with her finger. "Though I suppose it runs in the fam-"

"Ooh if you compare me to Yang one more time I'm going to chase you with a shaker of garlic salt. ..How did you manage to make those things anyway? I mean you obviously know my measurements very well by now but umm.. Something you wanna tell me?" Ruby asked, not letting Weiss up from her spot beneath her as she sent an accusatory but playful look down at her.

"I may have.. Walked in on her by accident at some point after she'd taken a shower. Of course the oaf forgot to lock the door and conveniently had forgone a bathrobe."

"That's why you knock silly."

"The door was cracked open!"

"I'm sure it was, Weiss, sure it was. And you have an eidetic memory too?"

"Don't even joke.." Weiss scoffed, taking Ruby's hand when she finally got up and back on the bed. The second the vampiress was off the floor she grinned and tackled the girl. Her arms were pinned at her sides and licks lipped in an exaggerated display of what her 'captor' intended.

"Hey, I wanna go eat! Well, shower and then eat!"

"Hmmm, nope." Cue 'p' popping. "I'm a little thirsty.. Don't worry, I won't take much."

Her fangs were bared, descending to puncture for some of that heavenly liquid coursing through Ruby's veins. Then..

The door flew open and someone came through having used their bottom to push it. A bottom snugly fit by tight skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a yellow dragon on the front. Equally black hair that was nappy in just about every which way fell to her lower back and as she turned around a glass of orange juice and a plate of various breakfast items were in her hands.

"Sorry we got home late last night Ruby but Tai and I stayed to catch another movie. I figured I'd wake up early and make you some breakfast since there's no work tod- O-Oh."

Raven Branwen paused, her crimson eyes taking in the situation very briefly before she turned a light red and closed them to clear her throat.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. The door was unlocked and I didn't expect you to have anyone over. I'll just.. Come eat when you're done, I'll make some extra for Weiss."

"Wait mom!" *close*

Weiss meekly apologized as Ruby turned a furious shade of red and her cheeks heated up. Scrambling to gather some new clothes she made off for the bathroom to shower, leaving the vampire on the bed to smile as she got up and picked up the fallen ring. Staring at it for a few moments she couldn't help but laugh and close the box, holding it to her chest like the precious thing it was. ..Before she paled. Had Raven noticed it? Her expression transitioning back to one of amusement Weiss set the box back on the bed and made her way after Ruby, fangs shining in the light with another smile. She couldn't wait to tell her own family the good news..

* * *

 _Whew. That was a thing. Maybe the end was a bit abrupt but I couldn't think of any way to extend it without dragging it out._

 _Edit: Really getting fucking tired of this shit. Why does FF always crash when I'm monkeying about anywhere past 8000 words in a single document?! That was like three paragraphs.._

 _Anyway moving on back to my original topic. I could probably do a bit more with this but just gonna leave it as is. Hopefully y'all made it this far but if you didn't, can't really blame ya. Though I also warned things would get frinky. I mean pseudo-incest + futanari? Not a tag combination you see every day on Fakku, or Tsumino. Not everyone's cup of tea so.._

 _But if you did then congrats. I'll apologize now if this sucked, pun for once unintended. I am by no means accustomed to writing erotica or anything like that. What I'm going off of is time spent playing games like Corruption of Champions/Trials in Tainted Space, Monster Girl Quest (which is fucking amazing even if you discount the adult stuff like you know when you stop playing a hentai game for the hentai then it's pretty goddam good I mean the artwork, the music, the writing and story, you know what just go buy/download it and play it), and reading romance novels and hentai manga as a hobby and mixing it with what I think are decent writing skills. I.. How did I word this last time. Stupid FF crashing.. Or maybe Chrome can't handle me working the bottom of a document because there's too much text IDK &IDGAF. I never planned for the smut to be the main focus. It's a little extra piece of Red Snow as much as it is a PWP. If I wanted to write straight PWOP then I could have cut the proposal/ending and a chunk of the intro and done it like 'we now go live to X and Y doing naughty things' but I like having at least an acceptable setup for scenes and stories. That's how I roll, like a giant boulder in an Indiana Jones movie. Plus I also edged away from being as filthy as I could have been with vocabulary. Just a quirk of mine but I don't see myself using some variations in my writing, like the C-word. Just never have been a fan of it. Not bashing whoever likes to write that way but not my bag. It's my story, not a letter to Penthouse Forums._

 _Which is part of the- Oh I explained that already. So yeah. The proposal bit was stuck in as a late idea because I remember someone expressing disappointment at me glossing the proposal and wedding scenes in the timeskip at the end of Red Snow, which I might do the latter at some point but not likely soon. Figured though I cooouuld KO two Nevermores with one stone.. And speaking of KO, next Death Battle is Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers? That's gonna be.. Interesting I guess. Some people were guessing Nora because she's also crazy and has a BFH but I think it's too early for Death Battles with RWBY characters. Especially Ruby. I mean we've got the basics, Aura, Semblances, Dust, slightly to quite superhuman talents.. Though sticking the MC into Death Battles when they haven't even truly shown their secret MC-exclusive/rare power? Kinda jumping the gun.. That'd be like putting up Ichigo before he shows his Hollow powers, or Naruto before showing his Nine Tailed Fox form, or Luffy before his Gear forms. Give the show, setting, and characters some time to really develop and get exposition, gawd. Give them some room to show more about Remnant's power scaling and levels and feats._

 _Wow I went off on a tangent. My bad. Shit happens. Uhh, right. *glances at notes* I think that's everything. Oh yeah, gonna leave this as In-Progress for a bit and then answer any reviews I might have in another chapter before marking it as Complete. For now though consider this story finished. I mean scenario. Feel free to leave comments, compliments, criticism (if helpful), advice, etc. If you leave flames or trolls, my capuchin ninja monkeys know how to kill in at least twelve different ways with one of those staple pullers shaped like jaws with fangs. Fair warning. Now it is.. 1:40 AM so I'm gonna go get some sleep._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	2. Info and Review Answering

Inspectre Online.

Alright, a thing to say and reviews to answer. But first.. The latter! I will add onto this if more reviews come in. Was supposed to do so with Red Snow and still might at some point.

At Fate-chan2015. It was amazing AND you like vampire stuff which combines into a winning combination potion. Thanks!

At GrnDrgnzrd: Glad it did! The proposal was a last minute addition but I liked the thought of it and felt like it would make up for skipping it in Red Snow's post-story mini epilogue glimpse thing.

ALSO. YOU. I got sum BIDNESS to discuss with you. PM me or I'll PM you. I now have a Power Rangers themed RWBY thing/splice/crossover but I'm gonna need help and information and opinions from another Power Rangers fan. ..I admit it, I haven't watched the show in years so I'm rusty. My idea is something like.. In a world quite modern and just a bit futuristic, mecha and power suits are somewhat common/uncommon, with hostile rogue types called (Grimm Gears/ G-Zords / Grimmachina / name is Work In Progress) controlled by one known as the Grim Witch plaguing it. But there are special people called Dusters, that use wrist mounted devices called Power Scrolls (or Aura Crests as suggested by another reader) to transform them into crime fighting (or justice fighting depending on the wielder) warriors armed with a barrier-generating uniform that protects them from damage, various gadgets and weapons, combat skills (they enhance the wielder's capabilities and grant them exclusive fighting knowledge), and the ability to summon a mini-mecha/powered armor suit with a name currently that I'm working on. Each Duster has a codename that corresponds with the element of the Power Scroll/Aura Crest they wield that acts as their secret identity, for they are heavily warned against revealing it.

One might ask themselves, or me, why I didn't just PM that block o' text in the first place? 'Cause maybe some other readers can see it too and let me know if they think it'd be cool or not.

At Andilite: Glad you like it! Tried to throw the fluff/romance in 'cause it's not meant to be a pure smut piece, but definitely wanted to have some raunchy stuff in there.

At Andrea Amai: Thanks! Eeeh yeah I did say it'd be frinky but I understand that even pseudo would still turn people off. Not everyone has the same tastes. As for futanari, I actually used to be sorta like 'eeeeh I'll pass' back then. My own tastes either changed or I just got desensitized and ended up liking it after awhile.

At BlakJakXXI: Inorite. And yeah the A-Cup Angst will play into another PWAEP (Porn With An Excuse Plot) with Weiss and Yang in a oneshot.

It's like ge- ..Okay this is gonna sound wierd but don't take it in a literal sense, it's like getting a pet. Chances are that you'll outlast them but the memories and fun times you have in the meantime can be so worth it. Plus it's better to have someone than be alone right? How does the saying go, 'better to have loved and lost than never to haved loved at all'? Even if the 'and lost' part can hurt quite a bit.

Already mentioned in PM but I hid some things so I could elaborate further in other places or reveal them. More on Weiss' affections for Ruby will be stated in the Blake x Yang sidestory.

Glad you like it! And yeah, thought it'd be a funny note to end the piece on.

I did and I just fixed it. Thanks for clarifying.

I didn't think you were and I still plan on writing it. That said it is understandable since we really don't know much about them. I'll be going with my own ideas for the story if I start it before we get the proper info (like Semblances, more detailed analysis of their personalities, their weapons, etc), and likely V4 will correct/invalidate them but I'll still roll with it until the end. I can't/wouldn't go back and rewrite or retcon just because the show proved me wrong unless I was really trying to stay hardcore faithful to the canon. Which some writers don't, some intentionally diverge just to make things interesting or try their own spins and there's nothing wrong with that.

Thanks and have a good one!

At Andilite (again): Frosch thinks so too! Will try and work on it soon as possible!

At Sha Yurigami: *stares at avatar and blinks* Will do! Although Qrow x Taiyang.. Male x Male isn't 100% my thing but I could probably put aside my feelings to write a little something for it. Just to clarify I am _not_ homophobic or think lesbians are awesome but gay guys aren't, just my personal tastes. It wouldn't be too much trouble for me to write a.. Where is that shipping chart. Anyway I wouldn't mind writing some shonen-ai. Yaoi/Bara on the other hand.. Hrrm. We'll see.

Okay so IMPORTANT MESSAGE errybody read plz.

I had the strangest ideas last night, some you probably don't wanna hear about srsly don't ask but one in particular stood out and stuck on me like Yuno Gasai on Yukiteru. I wanna do a Summer x Raven fic, more on that in the next chapter of Lost in the Light's opening A/N. But I checked the site and REALLY? Only 14 Summer x Raven fics out of like over 10k fics total and only 8 Complete? Now I feel for y'all that feel you follow underappreciated ships and characters so I'm taking it upon myself as a writer to FIX THAT CRAP. And if there's even less Qrow and Taiyang well I might just do that too. I mean anything but Qrow and Ironwood. Ghhh.. *shudder* ..Which I don't judge, just not my thing man. Not by a Hookshot. I mean long shot. It'll likely be either T or M rated, feature an OC or two, and cover from their arrival at Beacon through their initiation and then some. Slow cook romance with some angst and drama, eventual ship sailing, and maybe a little after. Some action in the mix, especially in initiation 'cause I have awesome ideas for Grimm like a Basilisk or something. Also instead of reusing the 'launch everybody off a cliff thing' I came up with something of my own that involves transmitters/proximity detectors, lockboxes/keys, and signal towers. Oh and it happens in Forever Fall instead of the Emerald Forest. We get to see a slightly younger-looking Ozpin, a definitely younger Glynda (cute ponytail, awkward 'first day at the job/still adjusting' persona, kinda adorkable) and other professors, new Grimm, and some ideas of my own. Maaaybe some OC action from a fellow writer if she'll agree to RP out some segments for me to convert into the fic with her characters. *cough* Legolas Dragon Ranger *cough*

Also taking a few liberties with certain things. I mean I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say Raven acts like Yang does mostly, and her Semblance is like cutting the air and making portals 'cause would Dust really be able to do that? Just a guess. Volume 4 will probably air and then be like Weiss correcting Ruby goin' 'That's wrong by the way this is actually her Semblance and Summer used these weapons and Taiyang cannot throw energy dragons like Aledy Naash from Super Robot Taisen: Endless Frontier: Exceed-' (godammit I want that game localized) '-which would be really cool though oh and Raven was actually super emo in high school and Taiyang was a nerd but you got the ditzy Summer thing spot on so props.' and y'know. Plus we already know Qrow's character, weapon, and Semblance (probably the same when he was younger), Summer had silver eyes too, we know Raven's weapon, and Taiyang.. Well we got a good idea of his behavior sorta. Only had one major scene. Enough to work with for a fanfic.

So what'cha think? Younger Team STRQ/Summer x Raven fic? Will probably be mostly centering around Summer but have some perspective from Raven. I feel like that with those numbers, this is really something I could break ground with. A solid fic for a hardly touched ship. Maybe muses will light up if/when we get more info on the members of Team STRQ in volume 4 but I don't know if I wanna wait that long. October 22nd might be around the corner but I think it'll focus more on Team RNJR and the pieces of Team RWBY. Not discounting the possibilities though..

Anyway, gonna go work on Lost in the Light. Hoping to have two chapters out by Sunday but who knows what'll happen.

Inspectre Offline.


End file.
